roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Phantom Forces Wiki:Rules and Policies
Summary The purpose of the rules and policies for the Phantom Forces Wiki boils down to creating an environment that: * Is fun to contribute to. * Is safe for all users, regardless of origin or background. * Is friendly and tolerant of small mistakes. * Fosters positive manners. * Encourages members to use and share their talents and knowledge into the wiki. * Encourages members to improve themselves further. Terms of Use The Phantom Forces Wiki abides by Fandom's Terms of Use. Remember to read these, as these govern you anywhere you go on the Fandom network. General Rules * Edits and comments should always be respectful and politically correct within Wikia's Terms of Use. This means no edits nor comments shall be obscene, pornographic, abusive, offensive, profane, or otherwise violate any law or right of any third party, or content that contains homophobia, ethnic slurs, religious intolerance, or encourages criminal conduct. * When you can reasonably assume that a mistake someone made was a well-intentioned attempt to ameliorate the wiki, correct it without criticizing. Be ready to assume good faith. * Be patient with newcomers. They will be unaware of Phantom Forces Wiki's culture and the mechanics of editing, thus they will often make mistakes or fail to respect community norms. This rule also applies to acronyms, abbreviations and emoticons. * Do not make personal attacks. Personal attacks are arguments that focus on attacking another user personally, rather than addressing their arguments regarding the subject matter. Users who participate in personal attacks will be subject to administrative action. * Do not engage in edit wars. An edit war is the act of two or more parties adding and/or reverting an article's content to suit their own view of the subject. These should be avoided if at all possible by the parties involved choosing to disengage from the edit war and discuss it on a talk page. * Sockpuppetry is the act of creating secondary accounts for yourself, or having friends create new accounts, for the purpose of adding weight to an argument. Users that are found to be participating in sockpuppetry will be dealt with at the administrator's discretion and are subject to warning or bans if necessary. * Do not spam. Spam is superfluous or unrelated content. Some examples of spam are: *#advertisements *#unnecessary code *#"fake items" or other false articles *#words, emotes or repetitive/excessive statements not pertinent to a topic *#articles about companies and products, especially when written as an advertisement * Do not vandalize the wiki. Vandalism is the act of creating or changing a page to either destroy, alter, or intentionally pervert the information in an article. This will generally result in a block. Some examples of vandalism include: *#spam, as seen in the previous rule *#blanking articles *#deliberately inserting irrelevant or false content *#adding perverted, rude, or otherwise distorting an article for the sake of a "joke" * Do not remove threads unless for a legitimate reason (i.e. spam, trolling, etc). If a user removes a thread from their own wall, do not restore it. If a thread is removed more than twice, do not restore it. Wiki Contribution Rules These rules govern creating and editing in the primary namespace on the Wiki. On this wiki, we strictly check the articles made by editors to avoid reader confusion and reduce redundant or duplicated information. Article Pages Before you make an article, please contact a Content Moderator, Administrator, or Bureaucrat before you make the page. They can offer guidance as to whether the article needs to be made or not, as well as providing assistance with preparing the article. When you create an article, ensure that: * The article is related to Phantom Forces. * The article is: *# A page for a weapon, attachment, or map. *# A gallery page for any of the aforementioned types of pages. *# A Community Guide that does not exist in any other form and has minimal to no overlap with other Community Guides. When you edit an article: * Ensure you follow the General Rules. * Follow existing article formats and layouts. * Ensure what you write is clear to any reader. * Write in American English. Templates Templates are powerful tools to help format and organize information on the Wiki. However, much like spices on food, too many templates can ruin the article. Ensure you: * Use a template at the right time in the right place. You may need to enter Source mode in order to correct where the template is displayed on an article. * Are not using too many templates on an article. * Are providing the correct information to a template. Many templates have some magic going on inside them to turn what you type into the field into something usable anywhere else in the page. Check to see if the template has documentation. * Are using the correct template, and not an outdated template. Categories Categories are a way of organizing information on the Wiki. When creating categories, they should be reasonably limited in scope and have a common thread that links them and makes them useful for the reader. For example: * A category for assault rifles would be okay as assault rifles have a predefined archetype. * A category for a weapon family would be okay as weapons from the same family will generally play similarly to each other. * A category for all weapons from the United States is not okay, as the country of origin of a weapon has no bearing on how it plays. Certain existing categories, such as the Weaponry category, are exceptions to this rule due to their necessity as a top level form of categorization. However, staff will generally decide when to make nebulous categories. When in doubt, talk to staff before creating a new category. When adding existing categories to a page, the category must be relevant to the page itself. Adding an excessive amount of unrelated categories constitutes vandalism. File Policies The Phantom Forces Wiki allows you to upload files for the express purpose of using them within articles. The Phantom Forces Wiki is not a file host. Please ensure the files that you upload are intended for their use on the Phantom Forces Wiki. * Uploaded files shall follow the Fandom Terms of Use. * Licensing information for files shall be provided, especially if that content is copyrighted. * Files shall not be duplicates of existing files. Before overwriting an existing file: * Double-check to see if the file actually needs to be overwritten. * Converse with the file's original uploader if you are not the original uploader. * Confirm that the file that you are overwriting the target file with is in fact a modified or improved version of that file. The Phantom Forces Wiki staff reserves the right to delete any file on the Wiki even if it is not in violation of any other rules. While this will not result in a moderation action, the staff does partake in housekeeping operations to cut down on file bloat. Links Links posted to the Phantom Forces Wiki are subject to all other rules. This means both the General Rules and the Fandom Terms of Use apply. Reporting violations If you see any issues on the Wiki, please get in touch with one of the staff members about the issue. Category:Special Pages Category:Meta